Ruby Marks
by Kiteria
Summary: Ruby Marx used to be your average every day, happy go lucky girl, until the accident that took away her parents and little brother Leo. Taken in by her Aunt Isabella her aunt's noticed some changes in her favorite niece. She found her own way to grieve, but doesn't want anyone to know. What will happen when a certain rebel finds her under his tree and finds out what that secret is?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I apologize ahead of time if this sounds like someone else's story, but I assure you I am NOT copying anybody. These are all my own ideas.

* * *

-Ruby-

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and stretched my arms over my head. I got up and hopped in the shower. I walked over to my closet and pulled on a pair of black leather pants, my favorite Winged Skulls tee and fixed my waist length scarlet colored hair so my bangs covered my left eye while leaving my right one exposed. I put eyeliner around my eyes and pulled on my knee high black biker boots before heading downstairs.

"Morning Ruby, are you excited for your first day at Sweet Amoris High?"

My Aunt Isabella asked and I sighed as I grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit that sat in the middle of the table.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

I said as I grabbed my keys and leather jacket. I grabbed my black and red shoulder bag with a silver skull and crossbones in the left corner before heading out the door to the garage. I threw my bag into the compartment beneath the seat before getting on and kick-starting my red and black chromed Harley to live.

I pulled out of the garage, waved goodbye to my Aunt, and sped down the road towards my new school. I couldn't help but be reminded of my parents and little brother as I passed the park we all used to go to when we visited my aunt. I slowed to a stop and stared out over the park.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

-No one-

A young girl around the age of twelve ran around a city park with her little brother chasing her. Her parents were sitting beneath the shade of a huge oak watching them play with smiles ont heir faces. The kid's aunt was smiling at them before calling them over for food. They all sat down and ate, then once everything was packed up they went their separate ways.

The girl was holding her mother's hand and her brother was being carried by their father as they waited to cross the street. The light turned red and they started to cross to go home. Suddenly, a drunk driver came out of nowhere and headed straight for the little girl.

"Ruby!"

The girl's mother cried as she ran and pushed her out of the way. Her mother froze like a deer in headlights at the oncoming truck. The father ran to her and shielded her with his body, their little boy between them. The little girl watched as the drunken truck driver was unable to stop and hit her father, mother, and little brother, killing them instantly before her very eyes. The police came a little while later and took her away. The girl's aunt came and got custody of her, but the little girl broke down once they got home. She stayed locked away in her room for three days crying her eyes out begging for her life to end so she could be with her family once more. On the fourth day something in her changed and she came out of her room, but she was no longer the little girl her aunt had known. She was distant and instantly preferred dark clothes to her old bright, sunny clothes. She'd only smile every once in a while, but it never reached her eyes. She was a completely different girl.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Ruby-

I sighed as I remembered when I finally came out of my room on that fourth day. I had found a way to cope with the pain of their loss. It wasn't the best way, but it worked for me.

I heard a beeping and looked down at my wrist. My watch read 8:40.

'Great, now I'm late on top of everything else.'

I thought as I pulled away form the park and pulled into the school's parking lot. I grabbed my bag from beneath the seat and headed for the student body's office since that's what the letter I'd gotten from the principal told me to do. When I opened the door I saw a tall, shaggy golden blonde haired boy rummaging through cabinets.

"Can I help you?"

He asked without turning to face me.

"Yea, I'm the new student and I'm looking for Nathaniel the student body president. You seen him?"

I asked and the boy turned to face me, looking at me with cerulean blue eyes.

'Pretty boy.'

I thought as he walked over to me.

"You're talking with him. I'm Nathaniel, and welcome to Sweet Amoris High."

He said with a smile and I nodded at him.

"Right well, if you'll just tell me your name I can get your timetable and you can get to your classes."

Nathaniel said and I smiled at him. He seemed generally nice.

"Ruby, Ruby Marx."


	2. Chapter 2

-Ruby-

"Here you go Miss. Marx, I hope you find everything here to your liking."

He said as he handed me my schedule. I turned towards the door, but stopped when he said something.

"Oh, before I forget. You'll need to pay a twenty five dollar enrollment fee and you have to have a picture for the school. The sooner the better."

He said and I nodded before leaving.

'where the hell am I going to get my school picture and twenty five dollars?'

I wondered as I walked through the halls.

"Ruby!"

A very familiar, very nasally voice called out. I looked up to see Ken. His short brown hair and huge eyes covered by his glasses looked the same as when we were kids.

"Ken?"

I asked and he smiled as he came over to me.

"It's great to see you again. Do you need help finding your classes? Are you doing anything after school? If not do you think we could-"

"Sorry Ken, but I have things I have to do. It was nice seeing you."

I said as I walked past him. He may be obsessed with me and extremely annoying, but he was a pretty nice guy to have as a friend.

'I suppose I can got to town and get a camera or something.'

I thought with a sigh as I walked out to the school's courtyard. The sun blinded me for a moment, but my eyes adjusted to the light and I had to admit, Sweet Amoris High had some pretty nice scenery.

I shook my head and tried to focus. I headed to the parking lot and swung my legs over my Harley. She purred to life beneath me and I took off towards the city. I looked around until I saw an old thrift shop. I pulled up and parked, then went inside.

"Hello?"

A voice called form behind the desk and I saw an old man with gray hair standing behind it with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I don't suppose you have a camera do you?"  
I asked and his smile widened.

"You're in luck missy. We have a very popular silver finish Kodak. And it can be yours for just ten dollars."

He said and I smiled at him as I handed him the money.

'It's odd, but it seems like it's getting easier to smile.'

I thought.

"I'm guessing your buying that for your school picture correct?"

He asked, bringing me from my thoughts and I nodded.

"If you like, I can take your picture for you and have it ready for you before you leave."

He said and my smile widened.

"Thanks!"

I said and he smiled before motioning me over to the backdrop he had hanging.

"Do you have this up for looks or….?"

I asked as he stood behind the camera.

"Oh no, I take pictures of families. Smile."

He said and I smiled at the camera.

"Here you are. You have a nice day."

He said and I thanked him again before jumping back on my Harley and heading back to school. I walked back to the student body's office to find Nathaniel furiously looking through drawers.

"Woah, where's the fire?"

I asked and he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but your paperwork is missing. I laid it on the table an turned back around it was gone. You'll have to refill it out I we can't find it."

I frowned. I didn't like the sound of that.

"And how long do you think that would take?"

I asked.

"Probably all day."

He said and I groaned.

"I'm really sorry."

He said, but I shook my head.

"Don't be, I have an idea where it may be. Here's my pic and twenty five dollars."

I said setting it down on the table before walking out to find Ken. He was the only one obsessed with me enough to take anything that had to deal with me.

I found him in the cafeteria area outside sitting alone.

"So, let me guess…"

I said coming up behind him. He froze before turning around to look at me. I glared at him and heard him gulp.

"I just wanted to keep something personal of yours."

He said with a nervous laugh. I sighed and held out my hand.

"Give it back."

I said and he frowned as he handed me back my stolen paperwork. I shook my head at him as I turned and headed back towards the student body office. Nathaniel wasn't there so I put my paper with everything else, paper clipped it and left a note saying whose it was, then left. I had missed practically the whole day and I had no intention of going to class now so I headed back outside to the school's courtyard. I saw a pretty decent sized tree and headed for it. Halfway there I ran into someone and fell back on my ass.

"Oww."

I said as I rubbed my sore backside and looked up. There were three girls all but glaring down at me.

"Stay away form Nathaniel new girl, he's mine."

The blonde in the middle said.

"Yeah."

The two girls on either side of her said simultaneously in agreement before they all walked off.

'What the hell was _that_ about?'

I wondered as I got to my feet and dusted myself off. I shook my head and walked over to the tree. I smiled when I saw I could climb up and sit on the lower hanging branches. I crouched down before springing up and grabbing the small stubs and hoisting myself up. I climbed till I was on the branch I liked, then I let my legs hang down. I took my bag's shoulder strap off and hung it on the little nub on the trunk beside me and pulled out my Ipod. I listened to my favorite Winged Skulls song and put my hands in my pocket and couldn't help finger the only thing that helped me cope with the loss of my parents and little brother. It was the only thing that gave me some comfort.

* * *

-Castiel-

I cut off the engine of my red and black Harley with skull and crossbones on the tank and froze when I got off. I saw a new addition to the vehicles in the parking lot, and a nice one. It was a red and black Harley much like my own.

'Wonder who's it is?'

I thought before heading towards the school. I was already an hour and a half late, not that I cared. I was going to school out of boredom and a way to get away from home. I headed for my tree only to stop when I heard something. I stopped and listened.

_'Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath it's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your change to run for cover_

_I don't want to change the world_

_I just want to leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again, but I'm not givin' in'_

I couldn't help but smile at one of my favorite Breaking Benjamin songs, but who was singing it? They had a really good voice. I walked closer till I saw feet hanging down and looked up. My breath caught in my throat at the angel sitting in my tree. She had waist length scarlet colored hair with the bangs swooping down to cover her left eye. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a white Winged Skulls tee and a black leather jacket over it. She had headphones in, but the volume was up so loud that I could clearly tell that the song had changed to Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.

'Just who _is_ this girl?'

I wondered as I walked closer still and leaned against the trunk of my tree. Her eyes were closed as she bobbed her head to the drums' beat. After a while my curiosity got the better of me and I got her attention.

"Hey, nice song choice!"

I yelled over the volume of the song and the girl's eyes snapped open and she gasped in shock at me and fell backwards off the limb she'd been sitting on. I went to catch her, but she flipped backwards through the air and landed upright on her feet. As she flipped, her hair moved and I caught a glimpse of her eyes. One was a jade green, the other was a dark purple.

She looked up at me in surprise.

"Nice save."

I said and she smirked. The fall had made her headphones come out, so Framing Hanley's Stupid Girl filled the silence.

"You've got a pretty good taste in music."

I said and her smirk widened.

"Thanks."

She said as she took out her headphones and wrapped them around her Ipod before putting it back in her pocket. Something fell out of her pocket and fell to the ground. The sun made it shine and I bent to pick it up.

"What's this?"

I asked and heard the girl gasp and say 'oh shit' before running away as I straightened back up. I looked after her before looking down at my hand. She'd dropped a used razor, and not the kind you shave with.

'Shit!'

I thought as I took off after the girl. I don't know why I was chasing after her, but for some reason I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to cut to feel something, I would know.

I followed her to the parking lot, but then lost track of her.

'Where'd she go?'

I wondered as I looked around. I heard the sound of a Harley revving to life and looked up just in time to see the girl speed out of the parking lot and was gone. I ran back to my tree and saw she left her bag. After checking inside to try and find where she lived-with no luck-I headed to the one person who could help me find out.

"Nathaniel, I need the new girl's address!"

* * *

-Nathaniel-

I was looking through Ruby's enrollment form making sure nothing was amiss when my favorite person came running to the door screaming at me.

"Good to see you too Castiel."

I said as I stood up to put her file away.

"I need the new girl's address."

He said and I turned to look at him. He was holding a bag that wasn't his and looked slightly panicked.

"Why?"

I asked and he held up the bag.

"She left this in the parking lot."

He said and I sighed.

"This stuff is confidential, but because we're friends here."

I said as I copied down the girl's address and handed it to him. He was gone without even a thank you. I shook my head and went back to what I was doing.

* * *

-Ruby-

'How could I have been so stupid?'

I screamed at myself as I walked into the kitchen. I got a glass of water and sipped at it trying to calm down. My aunt wasn't home and wouldn't be for a while. She worked night shift, but went in early. I suddenly got the feeling of being watched and went upstairs to my room. I pulled out my pocket knife and fingered the blade. I wasn't going to cut myself when I had the razor, I hadn't cut for years. It was just something about the feel of the sharp, cool metal against my skin that gave me comfort.

I heard sounds from downstairs and started shaking. I tried to get up to hide my knife, but wound up tripping and cutting my arm in a very bad way, along the veins.

"Shit."

I mumbled as the door to my room opened. I looked up to see the red haired boy from earlier. I started seeing black spots from the loss of blood and looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Please don't tell."

I whispered before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

-Castiel-

I had pulled up to the house with the address written on the paper Nathaniel had given me. I tried the door, but it was locked. I walked around and saw the living room window was open. I climbed inside and headed for the kitchen. The house was extremely girly and didn't seem to fit the girl form earlier. I heard a door shut and ran upstairs. There were about five doors on either side.

'Shit.'

I thought as I started opening doors. Bathroom, bedroom, sparkly room that was definitely not hers. After the seventh try I was getting desperate. Now that I knew I couldn't just let her do that to herself.

I heard something from the door to my right and opened it to see the scarlet haired angel sitting on the floor with blood running down her arm. She looked up at me pleadingly.

"Please don't tell."

She said before she passed out. I caught her before her head hit the floor and cursed at the gash on her arm. I went into her bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from the counter. I found gauze and antibiotics, but no bandages.

"Dammit!"

I yelled to myself before shrugging out of my jacket and taking off my shirt. With a frown I tore it into strips with my teeth then used it as a bandage to wrap her arm once I cleaned the wound. I picked her up and laid her down on her bed. I cleaned up the mess and pulled my jacket back on after washing my hands. I threw away all the razors I found, then went back into the girl's room. I saw the pocket knife on the floor and sighed.

'This girl is going to find a way to hurt herself no matter what.'

I thought as I pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed waiting for the girl to wake up for an explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ruby-

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I felt my bed beneath me and tried to sit up, but stopped when pains hot up my arm.

"Agh!"

I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out. I looked around after finally managing to sit up to find the red haired boy from earlier sitting backwards in a chair next to my bed, asleep. It was then that I noticed my arm was bandaged.

'He helped me? Why?'

I wondered as I looked back at him. I looked him over for the first time. His hair was the same color as mine, if not a little bit darker. It stopped at his shoulders. He had on a pair of leather pants like mine and a black biker jacket, but that was it. I blushed as I looked at the toned muscles beneath his jacket and wondered what it would be like to run my fingers over them.

'Stop it Ruby, you don't know him and besides, he probably thinks you're a psycho.'

I thought shaking my head and moving my eyes upward. His face was relaxed with sleep and I blushed again as I realized how cute he was.

'Great, I like someone I don't even know.'

I thought with a sigh as I leaned my head against my headboard and looked up at my ceiling.

I heard a groan from my side and watched form the corner of my eye as the red head opened his eyes and sat up straight. He stretched his arms over his head making his jacket rise up some and I fought to keep from blushing.

'Damn, he's hot as hell!'

I thought as he brought his arms back down. He stared at me a while before smirking at me.

"It's good to see you're awake."

He said and I looked away to keep from blushing.

"Thanks."

I said, thanking him for many things at once.

"For what? Bringing you back your book bag? Not calling 911 like I should have when I found you? Or using my favorite shirt to bandage your arm and promising not to tell anyone your little secret?"

He asked and I blushed as I realized I was the reason he was shirtless.

"All of the above?"

I hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like a question, but I smiled when he laughed.

"It's cool. But, why would you do that to yourself?"

He asked and I frowned.

"When you found that razor I wasn't going to use it, it was just my comfort object. I haven't cut in years."

I said.

"Right, then how come you had a three inch gash on your arm when I came in?"

He asked and I turned and glared at him.

"I fell and my pocket knife cut me! I didn't do it purposefully!"

I snapped, feeling the need to defend myself. He laughed at me and I glared at him.

"Sorry, but I did not expect that."

He said and I pout as he continued to laugh.

* * *

-Castiel-

I looked back up at her and felt my face heat up at how cute she looked with a pout on her face. She was cute to begin with, but with her pouting she looked even more so.

"Okay. Why do you need a comfort object?"

I asked and she frowned.

"Long story short, I lost my brother and both my parents in an accident. Since then I've changed and don't feel like going back. I needed a way to cope and the feel of steel against my skin helped, but after a while it lost it's feeling so I stopped, but kept it with me because the feel of it still give me comfort, just no relief."

She said and I at her. She sounded a lot like me.

"And no you probably think I'm a psycho."

She said and I smiled at her.

"No, believe it or not I get what your saying."

I said and she looked at me skeptically.

"I've never lost anyone, but my mom's a drug addict and my dad's an abusive alcoholic who tends to take it out on me. My sister sells herself to get through college and my little brother is the only innocent one in the family. I've been beat by my dad so he wouldn't get hurt. I turned to the blade much like you did, though I realized it didn't solve anything."

I said, for some reason wanting her to know everything about me and wanting to know everything about her.

"So we _are_ alike after all."

She said with a smiled and I smirked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

-Ruby-

For some odd reason, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Castiel all night. I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red skillet tee. I ran a brush through my hair before heading downstairs. My aunt had just wanted to wish me a goodnight yesterday when she came up the stairs.

"Good morning Ruby."

My aunt said in her usual fairy godmother costume.

"Good morning Aunt Isabella."

I said with a smile as I grabbed a granola bar and pulled on my jacket. I threw my bag in the compartment in my bike before heading off to school.

'I didn't make it to my classes yesterday, I'll go today just to see what I have.'

I thought as I pulled into the parking lot. I pulled out my keys and clipped them to the chain hanging on the left side of my jeans. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to my first class, Math. It was easy, the teacher had me introduce myself to everyone then left me alone. Next I had Science, then Music, then Free Period. Nathaniel was in my Science class, and music was actually really fun. I loved singing, but I refused to sing infront of people I didn't know unless I had to. My teacher tried to get me to sing, but I quickly lied and said I had a sore throat so I didn't have to. The bell for Free Period rang and I stood up and stretched. I walked down the hall and someone grabbed my arm. I bit my tongue to keep from crying and turned to see it was the principal that had a hold of my arm.

"You should join some of the school clubs."

She said and I nodded.

"What is there?"

I asked, sighing in relief when she let go of my arm.

"There's the gardening club, and the basketball club. You can join more than one, but no more than two."

She said and I thought about it. I was pretty good at sports, but not so good at gardening. So my choice was easy.

"Alright, I'll join the basketball club."

I said and she nodded before walking off. It was only after she was gone that I realized I had no idea where the basketball club actually was.

"God, why didn't I ask her where the basketball club was?"

I asked outloud to myself.

"I can show you to the basketball club."

Ken's nasally voice said from behind me.

"Thanks but no thanks Ken. I'll find it myself."

I said before running away from him. Once I was sure I was far enough away I slowed my run to a walk. It was only then that I realized I still had no idea where the club was. I sighed in frustration as I looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong?"

A velvety voice that I was starting to become familiar with asked from behind me and I turned around to see Castiel leaning against the side of the school, arms crossed over his chest. I blushed when the image of that chest shirtless popped into my head.

"You okay?"

He asked with a concerned look on his face as he pushed off from the wall and walked over to me.

"I'm fine, just looking for the basketball club and having no luck."

I said and he smiled at me.

"It's in the gym. I could show you the way if you're not sure where that is."

He said and I smiled up at him.

"That would be great."

I said and he turned and started walking away. I followed after him and he led me to the courtyard, then to the left. When we got to the gym I noticed it was all but empty. I turned towards Castiel to thank him.

"Thank you Castiel."

I said and he nodded before he turned and left.

I looked around and saw an old man with white hair in a coach's jacket. I ran over to him.

"Hi, I came to join the basketball club."

I said and he turned to me before bursting into laughter.

"You, play basketball? Hahaha, that's hilarious."

He said and I glared at him.

"I'll have you know I'm really good at basketball. I'm quick too."

I said and he stopped laughing to look at me.

"We'll see about that. Each person who wants to be in the club has to pass my test. If you pass, you get in. If not, you don't."

He said and I nodded.

"Ok."

"Go get changed and meet me at the three point line."

He said and I nodded before hurrying to the girl's locker room and stripping down to the tank top and shorts I wore for when I went to the gym by my house after school. I folded my clothes up and put them in a random locker. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and ran back outside. I stopped at the three point line like the coach had sai.

"At least you have the proper clothes. Now, the first part of the test."

He said and I listened intently.

"One hundred laps, and no cutting corners."

He said and I looked at him to see if he was joking, but he wasn't. I sighed to myself before nodding to him and running over to the track surrounding the gym. I took a deep breath before getting ready to start.

"Ready…..go!"

The coach said and I took off running. It took me a bit to get into a comfortable jog, but once I set my pace I focused on breathing in through my nose and out of my mouth to keep my breathing even. Thank God I ran around the track at the gym close to home otherwise this would kill me.

After about an hour and a half I ran past the point where I'd started and slowed to a walk and stopped before the coach. He was staring at me wide eyed, before he regained his composure.

"Ok, so you've got good endurance. Now let's see if you can shoot."

He said and I paled. That was the only thing I wasn't too good at. I could dribble, steal, block or pass like you wouldn't believe, but I couldn't shoot to save my life. He threw me a ball and told me to shoot from the three point line. I dribbled a couple of times before bringing the ball up and shooting. It sailed through the air and hit the upper left part of the backboard before bouncing off to the floor.

"Hahaha, unless you can shoot you can't be in the club."

He said laughing as he left. I growled in annoyance and picked the ball up again. I dribbled twice before shooting.

Miss.

I caught the ball and tried a few more times.

Miss.

Miss.

Upper left.

Upper right.

Over the goal.

Miss.

After a while I didn't bother to catch the ball and it bounced along the floor till it landed next to my foot. I growled in aggravation and kicked it across the gym. It hit the far wall and bounced off and came back at me and hit me in the back of the head.

"Oww."

I said rubbing the back of my head and froze when I heard laughter. I turned towards the gym doors and froze again. Castiel stood in the doorway with a smile on his face as he laughed at me.

"I thought you were supposed to throw the ball, not get attacked by it."

He said and I pouted as I crossed my arms over my chest. I couldn't believe he was making fun of me.

* * *

-Castiel-

I had headed back to my tree after showing Ruby the way to the gym. As I walked under it's low hanging branches I sighed and looked up at the sky. I didn't have anything to do and to be honest I was a little curious to see if Ruby was any good at basketball. I headed back to the gym and saw her running laps around the gym through the window. I'd heard Coach James say she had to run a hundred laps and thought there was no way she could, but she proved me wrong. I watched form the window as Coach James threw her a ball and I noticed she paled. She dribbled a few times and threw it, but the ball hit the backboard and missed. Coach James laughed at her and left. I walked over to the doorway and watched as she bent over to pick the ball up. I found myself groaning as she straightened back up. I shook my head to clear my mind and watched as she tried a couple more shots. She couldn't shoot at all. When she kicked the ball across the gym and it bounced back and hit her in the back of her head I couldn't help but laugh. She turned and stared at me in shock.

"I thought you were supposed to throw the ball, not get attacked by it."

I said and she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit harder.

"It's not funny."

She said as I walked into the gym.

"I can't shoot. I can dribble, run, block, steal or pass with no problem. I just can't shoot."

She said and I stopped laughing and looked at her before shrugging out of my jacket and tossing it on the bleachers before going and picking up the basketball she'd abandoned. I dribbled it as I walked over to her.

"It's all in the arms and wrist."

I said as I shot the ball and it swished through the net. She caught the rebound and stared at me in shock. She tried to mimic what I'd done and got it close to going in, but still missed.

"Here, try standing like this."

I said as I walked up behind her and gripped her waist and pulled her back towards me. She squeaked in surprise and I smiled.

"Now, hold the ball like this."

I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved my hands over hers as I told her how to hold the ball.

"Then bend your arms back like this….."

I said as I had her bend her arms with mine, my arms still around her.

"Then shoot."

I said as we shot the ball together.

The ball sailed through the air and swished through the net. It bounced and rolled to the far corner of the gym. I realized I still had my arms around Ruby's waist and moved to step back but stopped when she grabbed my arm. She turned to look up at me and I felt my face heat up when I realized how close we were. She was still partially in my arms and our faces were only a few inches apart. It wouldn't take much to close the gap to feel her lips against mine.

'Wait, what am I thinking? I barely know her.'

I thought before pulling away. I instantly missed the feeling of her in my arms and didn't miss the look of pain in her multi-colored eyes. I walked over and grabbed my jacket before heading out of the gym and heading for the one place I could think, my tree.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm almost done with this. This will be a short story, and it's almost reaching it's end. I've decided to change the rating back to T because I don't feel like doing a full blown M rated scene for this story. Sorry for any disappointments, please continue to read and review. Enjoy.

* * *

-Ruby-

I don't know what possessed me to grab his arm and stop him from moving away, but I did. I liked the feel of his arms around me. It made me feel wanted. I blushed when I realized how close we were. I tried to hide the pain I felt when he pulled away, grabbed his jacket and left. I fell to my knees and felt tears stinging my eyes at him running away from me.

"Ruby? Are you alright?"

A voice asked and I looked up through teary eyes to see Nathaniel in the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

He asked as he ran over to me and knelt down. I don't know why, but I threw myself at him and cried into his shirt. He froze before he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as I cried into his shirt.

* * *

-Nathaniel-

I had been taking a walk around campus when I saw Castiel all but running away from the gym. I headed over to the gym and saw Ruby fall to her knees.

"Ruby? Are you alright?"

I asked and she looked up at me and I felt a pang in my heart when I saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I asked as I ran over to her and knelt down infront of her. She suddenly flung herself at me and buried her face into my chest. I was shocked, but wrapped my arms around her to comfort her as she cried.

"It's ok, tell me what's wrong."

I said and heard her mumble into my shirt. I barely heard what she said, but I did get that she had been trying out for the basketball club then the coach laughed at her since she couldn't shoot. Castiel showed up and showed her how and then they had an intimate moment, then he ran.

"Why did he run? Am I that repulsive?"

She asked as she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. That was the first time I saw both of them. They were gorgeous. One a jade green, the other a violet purple.

"You're not repulsive Ruby, you're actually very pretty."

I said and blushed when I realized what I just said.

"Then why did he run?"

She asked, fresh tears running down her face. It was clear she had feeling for Castiel, but if he was too afraid to be with her then I wasn't going to pass her up. She was a gorgeous woman and very smart.

"He barely knows you. Maybe he thought it was too fast or something. You've got to understand he's more of a player. He doesn't like commitments."

I said and she nodded as she wiped her eyes. Of course that was a lie. Castiel was a very nice guy, he just had girls wanting to be with him because of his 'bad boy' image and not because of him. But Ruby didn't need to know that. If I wanted her to like me then I had to get her to hate Castiel first.

"Come on. Go get changed and I'll treat you to some ice cream."

I said and she nodded as she stood up. I waited as she changed. When she came out her hair was down and back to covering her purple colored eye. I sighed to myself as I saw the pained look in her eye.

"Come on."

I said as I led her out of the gym and to the parking lot. She climbed in the passenger side of my Cadillac and I drove us into town. I went through the drive through and drove back as we ate our ice creams.

"Thanks Nathaniel. I really needed that."

She said and I smiled at her as she got on her Harley and pulled out of the parking lot. I sighed before getting back in my car and heading home.


	7. Chapter 7

-Castiel-

Even after thinking about it yesterday and all night I still couldn't get the image of Ruby blushing and in my arms out of my head. I decided to skip school all together today.

"Cast, what's wrong?"

I looked up to see my little brother standing in the doorway to my room.

"Nothing's wrong Max. What makes you ask?"

I asked as he walked into my room and sat on my bed next to me.

"Because the only time I've ever known you to skip school all together is when you're running form something."

He said and I sighed as I ruffled his light brown hair. He'd taken after our mother. He had her light blue eyes and brown hair. I had taken after our dad with his dark red hair and deep brown eyes.

"I just didn't want to go today."

I said and he swatted my hand away.

"Whatever you say Cast."

He said before he got up and left. I sighed and looked up at my ceiling.

'I'm not running away. Am I?'

* * *

-Ruby-

I don't know why, but when I pulled into the parking lot and didn't see Castiel's Harley my heart sank. Then when I didn't see him under his tree or around school I felt even more depressed. Nathaniel noticed and hung out with me. He took me to the library and the auditorium, but I couldn't help it. Castiel wasn't at school and it was because of me.

As soon as school ended I headed home. I locked myself in my room and after sitting on my bed in my own misery I rummaged through my jewelry box for my comfort object, but it was gone. I noticed all my razors were gone. I sighed before pulling out my pocket knife as I sat down on my bed. I slowly dragged the blade vertically across my skin and hissed at the dull throb it left in it's wake as the blade tore into my skin. I sat there, arm bleeding, pocket knife in my other hand as my arm throbbed with the feeling of my heart beating blood through my veins only to have it spill out and run down my arm. I flipped my pocket knife closed and grabbed a tee shirt and wiped the blood off my arm. I put a bandage over the fresh cut and pulled my sleeve back down before falling back against my pillows feeling better.

Days passed and I still didn't see Castiel, but Nathaniel assured me he was at school because of the attendance sheets in the student council room.

'Great, so he's just ignoring me then.'

I thought to myself as I walked down the halls. I ducked inside the girls' bathroom and headed for the last stall. I closed and locked the door behind me before pulling out my pocket knife and pushing up my sleeves. I dragged the blade across my arm and hissed in pain. I put my knife away and watched as my blood trickled down my arm in ruby colored ribbons. I pulled out a bandage and put it over my newest cut while I stared at my arms. There were about ten pale colored scares on my arms from the cuts I'd already made. I was a fast healer and fresh cuts usually scarred over two days after I made them.

I left the bathroom and headed back to the student council room.

"Nathaniel, thanks for hanging out with me all week. I'm gonna head home."

I said and when he didn't say anything I left and headed for my locker to grab my bag before going to the parking lot. I heard something behind me and turned around to see Nathaniel.

"Did you want something Nat?"

I asked and he smiled at me as he stepped closer. I stepped back and found my back pressed against the lockers.

"Yes."

He said as he got closer still. I tried to get away, but he placed both his hands on either side of my face, trapping me. I felt him press his body against mine and he leaned down towards me. I pressed my hands against his chest and tried to push him away.

"No. Nathaniel stop."

I said, but he didn't' listen and leaned in closer. I winced at the pressure on my arm and it gave out, allowing Nathaniel to get eve closer.

"You should have known this was gonna happen. You've know how I feel about you for a while now."

He said as he kissed his way up my neck.

"And you know I don't' feel that way about you now get off!"

I yelled and squeaked when I felt his hands on my sides. He leaned down and forced his lips against mine. I tried pushing him off me, but I couldn't. I felt tears in my eyes. I'd considered Nathaniel my friend and now he was doing this to me. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall own my face as Nathaniel kissed me harshly. Suddenly, the horrible feeling of Nathaniel's lips against mine was gone and I heard what sounded like something breaking. I opened my eyes to see Nathaniel on the ground one hand around his mid section, the other holding his bleeding nose. I stared at him in confusion until a familiar re haired face showed up in my line of vision.

"Are you okay?"

He asked and I blinked in surprise. Why was he talking to me? Why'd he help me? I thought he was avoided me.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.

We stopped under his tree and he let go of my hand.

"Why didn't you call for help?"

He asked and I just looked at my feet.

'What does he care? He ran away form me. Why'd he even come back in the first place?'

I wondered to myself.

"Answer me."

He said and I looked up and glared at him.

"Why'd you suddenly decided to give a shit?"

I asked back and his eyes widened in shock before he glared at me.

"Well excuse me. I saw Nathaniel trap you against the lockers and you try to push him away. I'm sorry I helped you!"

He snapped and I glared at him.

"But why! Why did you help me? We aren't friends and you ran away form me when I tried to get closer to you!"

I snapped back and when he didn't say anything I looked down at my feet.

'I was right. He doesn't care.'

* * *

-Castiel-

I couldn't say anything in response to what Ruby had said. She was right, we weren't friends and I _had_ ran away when she tried getting close. I had helped her because I couldn't' stand to see her with another guy, and the fact that Nathaniel had forced himself on her had pissed me off. I looked down at Ruby and saw she had tears in her eyes again, but this time it was because of me. I reached out and lifted her chin with my fingers and made hr look at me. She tried to pull her chin out of my grasp, but I tightened my fingers until she stopped. I brushed back her bangs to reveal both of her eyes. She stared up at me with tears in her mismatched eyes. I leaned down and without a second thought kissed her. I felt her stiffen before she slowly relaxed and kissed me back. I pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"That's why."

I said and noticed a blush coating her cheeks.

"why did you run away from me?"

She asked and I sighed.

"Because, I was afraid. I barely knew you and yet I felt like I wanted to be with you. It scared me."

I said honestly and saw her smile up at me.

"It scared me too, but it felt so right."

She said and I smiled as I realized she felt the same as I had. Then I remembered what she'd gone through earlier.

"Ruby, are you ok?"

I asked concerned and she looked at me confused before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She said and I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. In noticed she winced and I pulled back and looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong?'

I asked pulling away.

"It's nothing."

She said, but I noticed she was holding her arm to her chest. I grabbed it and noticed she winced again. My eyes narrowed as I pushed her sleeves up. My eyes widened as I sat the multiple marks on her arms.

"What the…..?"

I asked and saw her look at her feet.

"I….It hurt with you avoiding me. So I turned to the only thing that comforts me."

She said and I sighed in annoyance. Not at her, but at myself. She had about eleven scars on her arms. Five on her left and six on her right. I noticed her right arm had a bandage on it and frowned when I realized she'd cut herself today.

"ruby, you've got to stop doing this to yourself."

I said and eased her sleeves back down.

"It made the pain easier."

She said and I sighed as I pulled her to me and rested my chin ontop of her head.

"Well you've got me now. So you don't have to do that to yourself anymore. If you have anything that hurts you, come to me and I'll make it better."

I said and kissed her before she could say anything in protest.

"Ok."

She said and I smiled at her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Know that although i didn't write it that Ruby already met Castiel's brother and family and Castiel met Ruby's aunt. They are truely in love and all that. She has found her piece and is happy. Please read and review. It'd be much appreciated.

* * *

-Ruby-

It's been about a week since Nathaniel attacked me. News spread of mine and Castiel's relationship like wildfire and I was surprised at how many girls weren't too happy about it. Amber being one of them. I guess the girls had a thing for his 'bad boy' image, but to be honest, so did I.

"How's your arms?"

Castiel asked as he wrapped his arms round my waist and hugged me from behind.

"Better, only two or three are being stubborn and won't fade."

I said pulling up my sleeves to show him.

"Good."

He breathed in my ear and I shivered. I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck.

"so, you ditching class again today?"

I asked and he just smirked at me in a 'what do you think' manner.

"Wonder if the teachers even notice when we don't' show up."

I said as Castiel grabbed my hand and led me to our tree. He picked me up with ease and sat me onto one of the really low hanging branches before moving to stand between my legs. He leaned up and kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back.

"Eww gross. Get a room you two!"

A nasally voice said and I glared at a clearly disgusted Ken before smiling sweetly at him, then kissing Castiel again. I saw him pale before running away. I couldn't help but laugh and Castiel looked at me confused as I pulled away.

"That seemed rude."

He said and I sighed.

"He's been obsessed with me ever since I said 'hi' to him when we were kids. He stole my enrollment forms, has pictures of me in his locker, and would follow me around school like a lost puppy before we started going out. I didn't mean to be rude, but he need to know when to quit."

I said and Castiel just looked at me.

"He really stole your enrollment forms?"

He asked and I smiled at him.

"Yep, just because they were mine."

I said and he shook his head and I smiled at him.

"You want to get out of here?"

I asked and he nodded.

I led the way to the parking lot and waited as he got on his Harley. I'd stopped riding mine to school because Castiel always came and picked me up for school and he'd always drop me off. I hopped on and wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled out of the parking lot. I let him decide where we were going and smiled when he pulled into the parking lot of the park he'd taken em to on our first date. It was the same park that I'd gone to with my parents before I lost them and my brother in the accident. Castiel led me from the parking lot to the trail leading into the woods. We came to a clearing and we laid down and stared up at the clouds. Castiel rolled over and kissed me. I shivered when I felt his hands slide down my sides. He pulled back and I saw love in his eyes. I smiled up at him and pulled his jacket of then his shirt. He pulled off my shirt and I shivered as his fingers trailed down my stomach.

"I love you Ruby."

He said as he unzipped my skirt. I smiled up at him as I pushed his pants down past his hips. His lips crashed down against mine as he helped me make good memories at this park to chase away the bad. I may have lost my parents and little brother, but I've gained so much in return. I no longer need to watch the ruby marks a blade makes across my skin to feel something, I have Castiel now and that's all I'll ever need.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. Random story that popped in my head after having played the game. Sorry if you guys didn't like it, but i wrote it and it's over now. Review if you will, later. Much love.


End file.
